Dosk
by Funnyfan1912
Summary: New life for Don and Frisk. They have children.
1. Chapter 1

Don: Me and Frisk are finally married. I've been so happy spending my life with her all these years. I'm still so happy spending my life with her. NOTHING CAN MAKE ME MORE HAPPY!

Frisk: Honey.

Don: Yes baby.

Frisk: My water broke.

_I'm in shock. I come to my senses and tell Papy to start the car. We get to the hospital. I wait for the child. I hear crying _

Doc.: Congratulations. It's a boy.

Frisk: *grons* Here comes another one.

Doc.: Hold on a second.

_After a while I hear more crying._

Doc.: Congratulation, it's a girl.

_I go back there and see two babies in Frisks arms. She hands me the boy._

Frisk: Could you please check their souls.

_I Check my sons soul. It's gray. He has athletics. I hand her our son and she gives me the daughter. I check her soul. It's pink. She has acting. I tell Frisk and she is happy. We are ready for all._

**Sorry it's so short it's a beginning.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dons P.O.V.

_A few years later. We find out our children's powers. Mark,our son, has the power of super strength and Mille, our daughter, has the power of elemental manipulation. They're ready for their first day of school!_

Me: Remember, I'll will be picking you up. Have fun!

Marks P.O.V.

_I was excited to be at school. Mille missed mom and dad._

Me: Don't worry. We'll be ok.

Mille: Ok.

?: Well,well,well. What do we have here?

?: Looks like some new students,Big Matt

B.M.: That's what it looks like to me too Little Matt.

Me: Hi, I'm Mark. This is my twin sis Mille.

L.M.: Cool. Let me show you two to swirly town.

Me: No thanks. We need to get breakfast.

_The two Matts grab our arms. They drag us to the door when an apple cord hits both of their heads. We see a short kid standing on a table._

?:Let them go!

B.M.: What you gonna do about it pipsqueak?

_They let us go and go after the kid. Mille ran to get a teacher. I attack the Matts. After a few minutes a teacher comes in._

Teacher: Who started this?

_Everyone points at the Matts and me._

Teacher: what happened.

B.M.: We were trying to welcome him and his sis but they attacked us!

Me: Lies!

Teacher: Do you have proof that this is a lie?

Me:Umm… Umm…

_I was in deep doo doo if I didn't have proof._

?: I do!

_We turn to see a girl holding her phone. She recorded the entire breakfast and caught the two Matt's red handed. The Matts got detention for a week. We make it to the end of the day and run into the two Matts again._

B.M.: I believe we owe you a knuckle sandwich.

_They draw back a punch and it doesn't come down. We see our dad has their fists in his hands. _

Don: You trying to hurt my kids?

L.M.: What's it to ya?

Don: If you are I'll call your parents.

_Their parents pull in. They see dad holding back their kid's fists and get out of the car._

?: Well,well,well. If it isn't the hybrid.

Don: If it isn't mister I can do whatever I want because I'm Mr. Jordans favorite. A.K.A. Fred.

Fred: You made it out. I can't believe it.

Don: Let's go kids.

_We go home._


	3. Chapter 3

_Don's P.O.V._

_I drove home with a sour taste in my mouth. I got home and the kids asked about how I know Fred. I told them the story of how I fell in the Underground because of him and meet Frisk._

Mark: So. He was the reason you met mom?

Me: Yes. But he was a bully.

Mark: So he was mean.

Me: Yes.

Frisk: Dinner's ready.

Me: Coming hon.

Mark: Us to.

Mille: Yay.

_We ate dinner and told the children some big news._

Frisk: Children. Tomorrow is Your fathers and mines anniversary.

Mark and Mille: Yay. We'll have the house to ourselves.

Me: No. You'll both be staying with your Uncle Sans and Aunt Toriel.

Mark and Mille: That's still good news!

_Marks P.O.V._

_We wake up in the morning and get ready. I'm Pumped to see our cousin Asriel. Mille is pumped to see our cousin Sanriel. We get in the car after Mom and Dad wake up and have breakfast. We arrived there and smell Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie. We go inside._

Sans: Who's ready to see their DUNK-LE Sans?

All of Us: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Don: Good one bro.

Sans: Thanks. Hi Frisk. Toriel is in the kitchen.

Me: Where is Asriel and Sanriel?

Sans: Asriel is in his tree fort. Sanriel is in her room.

Me: Thanks.

Don: Be good kids. Come on hon. Let's go.

_I go outside and get attacked by water Balloons_

Asriel: Howdy Mark. How are you doing.

Me: Good. May I come up?

Asriel: What's the password?

Me: Absolute God of Hyperdeath.

_He lets me up and tells me about his idea for his tree fort. Then the two Matts come and climb the ladder. _

B.M.: Get out of this fort.

Asriel: But it's my tree fort.

L.M.: Well now it's our tree fort.

Me: We won't give it up without a fight.

_After a long battle we were thrown out and we went and told Sans._

Sans: Oh really?

_We start to hear Megalovania. _

Sans: I'll take care of them.

_He uses his blue magic and throws them out._


	4. Chapter 4

_Don's P.O.V._

_It was late when we went and picked up the kids. We went home to find it on fire. Fred was standing outside._

Fred: This is what you monsters deserve.

Me: Well at least…

_I pull out a boombox and play a song._

Me: …(Singing) WE DIDN'T START THE FIRE! IT'S BEEN BURNING SINCE THE WORLDS BEEN TURNING!

_I stop the song._

Me: Credit to Billy Joel.

Fred: GO BACK TO THE UNDERGROUND!

Me: AT LEAST THERE IS BETTER THAN UNDER A BRIDGE!

_I call Grillby._

Me: Hi, Grillbs. Our house was burned down but we saved some necessities. Do you have some rooms available? You do? Thanks.

Frisk: Hon?

Don: Yes?

Frisk: My water broke.

_Without haste I take her to the hospital. The Doctors see her and run her to a room._

Mark: What's going on?

Me: Look. You two are going to have a brother.

Mark and Mille: WHAT!?

Me: I know it's hard to configure. You two are going to have a brother. It was going to be a surprise.

Mark: Will you still love us?

Don: Of course we will. We'll love all of you.

_I hear crying._

Doc: Congratulation! It's a boy.

_Me and the kids go back. Frisk is holding the child._

Frisk: Check their soul.

Me: Okay.

_I check their soul and it's a red rainbow. It's a new soul I call Imaginative Determination. I tell Frisk and she's happy. The kids hold the baby and say they'll protect him no matter what._


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: Have a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

_Don's P.O.V._

_We go to Grillbys and tell him what happened._

Grillbs: So, your family is their main target? Been there. They've been jerks to all monsters. Yesterday, Fred's kids called my son Pipsqueak.

?: Hey pa?

Grillbs: Yeah Grillby Jr.?

G.J.: Are they here?

Grillbs: Yes.

Me: So you and Muffet hit it off.

_Grillby Jr. comes out from behind the counter. He's kinda short._

Mark and Mille: YOU?!

Me: You guys know this kid?

Mark: He was the one we told you about. The one who saved us from swirly town.

G.J.: Yeah. I was thinking of burning them alive, but then they grabbed you two. So, I did the next best thing.

Me: We also saved the presents and Christmas tree.

Mille: Today's Christmas Eve! May we please open a present?

Me: We always do.

Frisk: We also saved the stockings.

Me: Oh yeah!

_We get everything out of the truck and the kids open one present that we give them as Grillby went to bed._

Mark: AN UNDYNE ACTION FIGURE!

Mille: A METTATON POSTER THAT'S SIGNED BY HIM!

Frisk: Have you thought of a name for our new son?

Me: Yep! It's Dosk.

Frisk: That's a good name.

Me: I know. Kids it's time for bed.

Mark and Mille: Awww man. Please dad could we please stay up?

Me: I know you want to see Santa, but he won't come if you aren't asleep.

Mark and Mille: Okay.

_They went to bed after putting out the milk and cookies and so did we after we set up the tree and put the presents we got for the kids under the tree._

_Marks P.O.V._

_We wake up and go down stairs. We see four big presents under the tree. Mom and Dad wake up and see the presents._

Don: Wow! Those are big presents.

Me: Santa came and brought these!

Grillby: Yeah he did.

Don: You went to bed before… OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Dosk: GOO GOO.

_We open our presents and have fun for the rest of the day._


	6. Chapter 6

_Mark's P.O.V._

_It has been a few years since Dosk was born and he can now train with us and Undyne._

Dosk: I don't know guys. Aunt Undyne is pretty scary.

Me: Don't worry, Aunt Alphys will make sure we don't turn to dust.

_When we get there their house is on fire._

Me: Did Aunt Undyne cook unsupervised again?

Undyne: Nope. We came home and it was like this.

Me: It must have been Fred and his family.

Alphys: Y-you mean the bully to all monsters?

Me: Yep.

_Fred and his family drive up and laugh. We hear Spears of Justice._

Undyne: So YOU'RE the punks that set our house on fire.

Fred: Yeah.

Undyne: I WILL MAKE YOU"RE LIFE HELL!

_Undyne chases them away. And starts our training._

_Dosk's P.O.V._

_We start the training. Uncle Papyrus, Aunt Undyne, and Uncle Sans vs. Mark, Mille, and me in capture the flag. We decide to do a take them on one by one except me, I was to protect our flag. Then they came back with the flag of the others. We start to leave when a girl comes by._

Undyne: Wait! I want you three to meet your cousin Alphdyne.

Alphdyne: Hi!

Mark: So you saved us on the first day of kindergarten.

Alphdyne: Yep! I'm glad to finally meet you guys!

Me: Okay. Bye!

Alphdyne: Bye!

_We get to Grillbys and see a note on the door. I read it out loud_

Me: "If you want to see your parents again you will bring yourselves to the hole of Mount Ebott. By Fred and his Family."

Mark: We need to help them!

Mille: We need help!

Me: I'll ask Grillby if Grillby Jr. could help!

Mark: I'll ask Uncle Sans if Asriel can help!

Mille: I'll ask Aunt Undyne if Alphdyne can help.

_We split up and asked and they said their kids will help. We march off to mount Ebott._

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	7. Chapter 7

_Dosk's P.O.V._

_We go to the top of the mountain and discuss the plan. _

Me: Well Fred, we're here.

Fred: Good. Big Matt! Small Matt! Grab the twins, The runt is mine.

_They grab us. Then an Apple hits their heads._

G.J.: LEAVE THEM ALONE!

_They put us down and go towards Grillby Jr._

Don: Run kids!

Mark: No! We came to save you two!

Frisk: How?

Me: We have a plan.

_Mille runs off as Asriel comes out from behind the rock and we attack Fred and his kids. After a while an officer comes._

Oficer: Who started this?

Fred: It was those kids! They locked their parents in that cage and attacked us!

Alphdyne: That's a lie and I have proof.

_Alphdyne shows the video and the note. Fred and his family get sent to jail but not after they press a button and send our parents into the underground. We go after them but Asriel, Alphdyne, and Grillby Jr. stay behind. We wake up at the ruins._

Don: There are still monsters down here. Those monsters hate humans. They will try to kill us on sight.

Mille: Let's go.

Frisk: Honey.

Don: Yes dear?

Frisk: My water broke.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Chapter 8

Timeblade: AGAIN?! DON, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO FRISK?

Don: It's not me. Life finds a way.


End file.
